


Team Lads Action Monkey Team

by xShadowWolfx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowWolfx/pseuds/xShadowWolfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While messing around during Team Lads Action News, Ray has a slight accident. Luckily, a certain gent is there to take care of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Lads Action Monkey Team

"Team Lads Action News time, bitches!" came Michael's battle cry as him, Gavin, and Ray tore out of the Achievement Hunter office. Ryan and Geoff both sighed and shook their heads, glad that Jack would be back soon from PAX to help them rein in the lads. They ran around pestering people, playing around with whatever they came across, and generally leaving behind a wake of chaos and thrown about tissues.

They finally ran to the section of Stage 5 where the sets for the Podcast and the Patch stood on their rollers. After pretending to play Gus, Ryan, and Meg on the Patch set, the lads hopped onto the Podcast set. 

Gavin set the camera down to get a good shot, and Ray placed the microphone on the coffee table in front of the sofa. The Brit climbed up onto the corner of the sofa, balancing on the edge.

"Ray, get on the other side! X-Ray and Vav!"

Both of them took up their poses with Michael standing on the cushions in the middle.

"X-Ray!"

"And Vav!"

"And don't forget Mogar!" Michael yelled as he held up a foam diamond Minecraft sword that he had found laying around.

All three laughed as Gavin and Michael leapt off of the sofa. Ray started to step off but suddenly slipped and fell backwards. He went down with a shout of surprise and wasn't sure what all he hit on the way down, but his right hip and his head were now hurting bad. He blacked out.

"Ray!?"

"X-Ray!?"

Forgetting the camera equipment for the moment, the two lads ran around to the other side of the sofa and found Ray's crumpled form on the floor not moving. Michael immediately rushed to his fallen best friend's side and rolled him onto his back. 

"Ray? Ray!?"

The youngest lad gasped as he came to. He looked up at Michael's relieved expression, and then curled up on his side facing away from him and started crying. 

Yeah, maybe he was being a little over dramatic since he didn't think he was hurt that bad except for maybe some bruises, but the fall and the pain combined with the fear to move scared him and he was just reacting. 

"Ray, it's ok, man. Gavin, go get Geoff!"

Gavin didn't need to be told twice. He bolted back to the Achievement Hunter office and saw Geoff and Ryan in standing in the hallway talking.

"Geoff!"

"Hey. Buddy. Slow down. What's wrong?" the older gent asked as he grabbed Gavin's shoulders.

"We were on the Podcast set and Ray-" Gavin was still trying to inhale enough breath to talk.

"What's happened to Ray?" Ryan asked with urgency.

"We climbed on the sofa and he fell off. He's hurt-"

"Take us to him!" Geoff said urgently.

The three ran back to the set where a small crowd was starting to gather, trying to figure out what happened. Burnie also appeared from around a corner and took charge when he saw Geoff.

"Ok folks, everyone has work they need to get back to! If you don't work for Geoff, please give us some space!"

Geoff gave his long time friend a nod of thanks and turned to address his youngest lad. Michael was sitting with a hand on Ray's shoulder but moved so the gent could take his place. Geoff took his place.

"Ray? Bud, what's wrong?"

"What hurts?" Ryan added as he kneeled next to Geoff near Ray's head. He picked up the lad's beanie that had apparently been knocked off in the fall. 

"My hip and my head."

Ryan checked his head finding where he might have hit it but luckily, there was no blood. Geoff pushed down Ray's shorts and boxers enough to see the start of what would probably be bad bruising. He let go of the clothes and gently applied pressure to the lad's hip and down to his knee. Then he bent and stretched the leg. Ray flinched but otherwise didn't react. Ryan put the lad's beanie back on and rubbed his shoulder gently, trying to calm him down.

"Is he ok?" Burnie asked.

"I don't think he's hurt that bad. He just needs a little quiet time," Geoff said.

They turned back around and saw people still trying to see what was going on.

Burnie spoke up, "In that case, I think Ray would be more comfortable back in the Achievement Hunter office."

Geoff nodded in agreement, but when they tried to coax the lad to sit up, Ray struggled and pulled away from them.

"I'll just pick him up," Ryan said and quickly scooped the lad up like a baby, holding him gently but firmly. The gent shushed him when he whined, not giving him a chance to protest or squirm.

Burnie put a hand on Geoff's shoulder. "Let me know how he's doing later."

Geoff nodded and led the lads and Ryan back to the AH office. Once Ryan came in with Ray, he sat down on the couch and settled the lad on his lap. Geoff came up with two ice packs that he activated and stuck one just under the lad's shorts so it held in place over his hip. He used Ray's beanie to help hold the other over where he had hit his head. Then with Ryan's help, they wrapped the lad up in a blanket. Ray had stopped crying but was still shaking. Geoff patted the lad's shoulder, shared a look with Ryan, and then sat at his desk. Michael and Gavin sat back at their desks, relieved now that they knew their fellow lad was being well taken care of.

Ryan kept quietly reassuring Ray and rubbing his back gently, being mindful of his side and being careful to not put pressure on his head. Soon Ray went quiet and started dozing off. The others left for lunch, Geoff promising to bring something back for the two R's. Ryan stared at his desk and assessed if his chair could hold both him and Ray. The lad seemed content to stay with the gent, and Ryan wanted to keep an eye on him. But he also wanted to get some work done.

He stood back up with Ray and walked to his chair, being mindful of the ice packs and the blanket. Ryan made sure the lad's legs lined up with the openings between the arm rests and the chair and slowly sat down. He pulled up to his desk and put his headphones on to edit while he waited for Geoff. Ryan kept one arm wrapped around the lad's waist so he didn't slip off. With Ray so close, the gent would know immediately if something went wrong.

 

He wasn't sure how much longer it was until the door opened and Ryan looked around to see Jack. He took off his headphones and the bearded gent walked over and sat at his own desk.

"Hey. You're back early, Jack," Ryan greeted.

"Hey, Ryan. I got on an earlier flight." He looked at Ray. "I heard something happened to Ray. Is he ok?"

"The lads were climbing on the couch on the Podcast set and Ray fell off and just hit some stuff. But he's ok. He's tougher than he thinks. He'll be fine."

Ryan felt the ice packs and found them already losing their coldness.

"I think I'll take these off now." Ryan pulled the one out that was pressed against his hip. Then he took the one off his head and pulled the lad's beanie off and checked where he had hit his head. The bump was already going away, so the gent felt confident that Ray was going to be ok now. Still, he needed to check.

Ryan gently shook one of Ray's shoulders.

"Ray?"

The lad glanced up at him sleepily.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Qué?" Ray responded after taking a few seconds to process the question.

Both Ryan and Jack laughed.

"Ray Narvaez Jr., asshole. No, I don't have a concussion. Your name is Ryan Haywood. I work for Achievement Hunter. I'm in the office in Austin, Texas. Anything else you want to know or can I get back to sleep?"

"I might want to check your eyesight or your hearing. You completely missed that Jack was here."

"Oh, well what's so special about that?"

"Glad to see you too, Ray."

"Since you have your sense of humor back, then I guess you can sleep."

Ray was out again almost immediately. 

 

About twenty minutes later, Geoff finally came back with a to-go bag for Ryan and Ray.

"Hey, Jack."

"Hi, Geoff."

"How's Ray?" Geoff asked as he set the food down on Ryan's desk.

"He's ok. Just have to wake him up now."

"I know how to wake him up. Ray, free food!"

"Free food!? Where!?" Ray suddenly popped up. "Let me have it before Jack eats it!"

"Ohhh, I missed you guys so much," Jack chuckled sarcastically causing the other two gents to laugh.

Ray just about fell off of Ryan's lap trying to squirm out of it.

Ryan wrapped his arms around him so he could pick him up. "Settle down. Patience."

The gent lifted him up to free his legs and safely set him down where he immediately threw off the blanket and tore into the bag.

"Carl's Jr.! Geoff, you're the best boss ever!"

"Ray, you're my favorite."

"Really?"

"No. Now eat and get back to work before I fire you for sleeping on the job."

After sorting the burgers out, Ray went back to his own desk, taking the blanket with him. He couldn't help that he was always cold from being right under the vent. Also, he just still wanted some comfort for a little while longer.

 

Gavin and Michael came back in a couple of minutes later.

"Oh, and lads?"

Geoff waited until he had their attention.

"No more jumping on the sofas! I don't need any more accidents, you damn monkeys!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch it before, this fic is a reference to the nursery rhyme, "Five Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed."


End file.
